Mergers & Acquisitions One Shot
by Touchstone67
Summary: When Edward pays for a night of harmless fun, he didn't expect to get the purchase of a lifetime. Will his nights in Seattle change his whole life in Chicago? Entry for Slash/Backslash contest. Rated M, E/J
1. Chapter 1

_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name: Mergers & Aquisitions  
Pen name: Domwards Mistress & Touchstone67 **

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
Disclaimer: All belongs to S Meyer  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****http ://www . fanfiction . net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

****~~****

Naked, I lay in bed, the sheets tangled around my hips from the tossing and turning I had done the night before.

All fucking night, I had tossed and turned and it fucking pissed me off.

Bringing my hands up to my throbbing head, I pushed my fingers against my temple, rubbing slow circles in a weak attempt to massage the hangover away. The pressure was killing me, pounding and pulsing behind my eyes, exaggerating even the quietest sound. Shit, even the breeze blowing through my window sounded like a fucking freight train barreling through my bedroom. My stomach was in knots, and my mouth tasted like something had fucking crawled up it and died.

Hangovers fucking sucked.

To make it worse, I was harder than a rock, my cock throbbed almost as forcefully as my head, demanding attention.

I had put jacking off on hold since starting my new job. It was better to save up my reserves than take a chance on not being able to perform when the time called for it.

Sighing, I resigned myself to the fact that taking care of the ache below the waist might help ease the ache above the waist. I kicked the sheets off, my long legs finally freed..

Justifying it by looking at it as nothing more than a quick release to take my mind off my aching body, I allowed my hand to run down my chest to my cock where I smeared the fluid collecting on the head down my entire length. Gripping the base, I let out a quiet moan as I stroked up, flicking my wrist quickly at the head, before letting it slowly drag back down. With each pump of my fist, my hips began to thrust up into my embrace in a gentle rhythm matching the pace of my hand.

My other hand firmly rubbed up and down my chest, pausing to tease and pinch each nipple, encouraging the darkened flesh to pebble from the sensation. The throbbing of my cock grew more insistent as it ached, hanging on the edge of my orgasm, waiting for that final caress that would push me into temporary relief, that moment when my life was clouded with rapture so thick that my body could only focus on the embers of pleasure burning deep inside.

It was quite the contradiction, the pounding behind my eyes attempting to keep rhythm with the strokes of my cock.

I needed a momentary diversion from the headache, preferably before my head exploded.

With a groan of frustration, my other hand slid down my chest, now slightly damp, and slipped under my cock to my balls, tugging firmly, before palming them, fondling them between my fingers. Instinctively, my hips bucked up as a deep growl rumbled my chest. It felt so fucking good, but I was no closer, my orgasm still out of reach as I sat frustrated on the precipice of it.

_Fuck it. _I clenched my eyes shut, letting the image I had denied myself earlier to play freely through my mind.

Edward sat on my cock, his tight ass tormenting me each time he slammed his pelvis down onto my own, our bodies grunting with our efforts. My name fell from his lips as he cried out in passion while his climax shuddered though his body, spilling cum from his cock onto my chest. As he came down from his high, he whispered in my ear, 'You belong to me.'

"Ugh..." I yelled, my release finally arriving, finally allowing my body the remedy it had desired so much as hot cum shot from my cock in short bursts onto my stomach. Continuing to pump myself, I immediately cleared the image of Edward from my mind, regretting having let him in there to begin with, regretting I had to resort to his image to fucking reach my orgasm.

It was a buyer's remorse of sorts, as soon as I was finished, even before my cock had stopped pulsing the last squirts of cum over my hand, I was furious with myself for letting my imagination take over, to let wishful thinking of something that would never happen even enter my mind for a second.

I fucking knew better.

I knew I would _never_ be Edward Cullen's.

My sated state didn't last long enough as my headache returned with a vengeance. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?

Not counting the twelve shots of tequila, of course.

Why I hadn't stopped after six shots was beyond me.

Sheer fucking stupidity.

It was also stupidity that had made me pick up the phone, after the sixth shot, to call Tanya and cancel whatever client appointment she had scheduled for me last night. Lying, I had told her I was sick, and proceeded to give her a bit too much information in hopes she would realize no man was going to want to fuck me up the ass if I had been sitting on the toilet all fucking day.

Sure, she had been pissed, but I hadn't given a fuck.

Sighing, I reached over to the table, and picked up my Blackberry to check the time, pressing the button, my head all but burst when the screen lit up the dark room.

Five-fucking-thirty a.m.

Not that the time mattered, time fucking stood still for me now anyway. I was here, alone in my dark bedroom, and Edward...was not. Edward was back in Chicago, going on with his perfect life, hiding his true self from even his family and coworkers at Cullen Pharmaceuticals.

Not that I could blame him, I supposed. He had a job, and an image to maintain, and knowing he liked it up the ass wouldn't go over too well with his company's CEOs who tried to maintain a pristine reputation.

Oh, the irony, a _drug _company wanting a clean-cut unmarred reputation. Wouldn't they be surprised to find out that their perfect merger specialist Edward fucking Cullen was gay.

Why the fuck did he have me so confused? I had certainly spent my share of time with other clients, I was good at my job, and I was worth every fucking cent they paid for me. I don't care who it was, they all loved being with me, I made them all feel alive. More than one client came back and requested me again, much like Edward had.

Needless to say, I wasn't entirely surprised after our first night when Edward returned to Seattle and requested my presence for the entire night. Sure, I was flattered he wanted to fuck me again - he was rich, respected, and nice looking. Who wouldn't be flattered?

Fuck, he wasn't just nice looking.

_He was beautiful_.

And he wanted_ me_.

Jasper.

A bit too tall, with a lean build, long blond waves and dark blue eyes. I was your fucking typical all-American cowboy from Texas. Clients begged for the accent, which I admittedly poured on a bit thick for that extra tip they would leave for me - cash that I didn't have to split with management. It always fucking amazed me what attaching a little extra '_darlin_'' to my dimpled smile could get me.

To Edward, I was nothing more than another fuck, another piece of quick entertaining ass while he was traveling; his dirty little secret he could keep from those that mattered in his life.

As I lay there thinking, I considered that wasn't he the same thing for me? While my entire job was actually my dirty little secret, wasn't he just another piece of ass to me? Another way to pay my bills? Only now, now it was affecting my job, and I needed to fucking get over it. After only a few nights with Edward, I found myself having a difficult time maintaining a certain level of excitement with other clients, my cock getting only semi-hard, at best. Even foreplay, which normally aroused me more than the actual act, did nothing for me.

Since our first night together, my cock would barely twitch at the sight of any other ass other than Edward's.

It was only when I would let his image creep into the recesses of my mind, the shadowed corners where no one but me knew he was standing - naked and hard - that I was able to continue with the act. This image had gotten me through a few nights with other clients, fortunately they were not aware I was imagining a sexy bronze-haired Adonis while they fucked me, bringing me to a weak climax at best.

Faking my enthusiasm had become part of my job.

Never have I felt anything for anyone. It was all just fucking to me, nothing else.

Until now.

Edward was so much more than a client to me now, and it scared the shit out of me. After spending all those hours together, I had begun to feel something that I had never experienced before. It started as soon as he left after our first full weekend together, I had woken up the next day alone in my bed with an ache in my chest, a tightening, clenching feeling, that wouldn't go away no matter what distraction I threw myself into. I could easily jog five miles without getting winded, but if I was standing still and Edward's image flashed through my mind, the air would suddenly escape my lungs, leaving me suffocating in the misery of his absence.

Our first weekend together consisted of nothing but the king-size bed in his hotel room. The furthest we got from the bed was the shower and we took advantage of room service for all our meals. However, our second weekend, I showed Edward around Seattle, taking him to my favorite pizza place, and for a long walk hand-in-hand along Waterfront Park.

After a few visits, when he was comfortable enough, we even hit a gay bar one Saturday night. As we danced, forehead to forehead, hands on each others' grinding hips, I was not surprised to feel all eyes on us. Edward attracted attention wherever he went, knowing glances from men and women alike, often straining their necks to catch a better glimpse at his beautiful features. We spent the night dancing, grinding, kissing, barely making it through the hotel door before our clothes were off, and our mouths were on each other.

He had given me his cell number that weekend, telling me to call or text him anytime. It wasn't the first time a client had offered me such personal information, but it was the first time I found myself immediately pulling out my phone and punching in his number as quickly as possible. As much as I didn't want to take advantage of calling him, after I received a text message from him saying he missed me, I couldn't help but return his sentiment, and I called him to express my longing for him as well.

As soon as I had heard his voice, even with such simple words as '_Hello, Jasper'_, the clenching lightened, releasing the constriction, allowing my lungs to once again completely fill with air.

And love.

Fuck, he pissed me off.

The pounding in my head vibrated with my Blackberry as it bounced along the table, alerting me of a text message. Quickly, I grabbed it, hitting the menu button to stop the annoying noise. The message opened up.

_On my way. See you tonight. -E_

My heart couldn't take seeing him again, this feeling that grew each time I was with him or even thought of him. It was something I could no longer control and I hated not having control. I would text him back, tell him I was busy with another client. Oh, he would know I was lying, Tanya had already cleared my schedule but I didn't care; I needed to stop seeing him.

With surprisingly deft fingers, I replied.

_Great! See you then, baby.-J_

I was such a fucking loser.

****~~****

Looking around the company jet, I couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped me. This jet felt more like home than my own apartment. Black leather seats, grey Berber carpet, and fully-stocked bar that usually went untouched.

It was all so bland, so typical. Just like my life.

Even the Barbie-like flight attendant that waited on me hand and foot was generic. It was hard not to notice when she 'accidently' dropped a napkin and purposely stuck her ass in my face bending over to pick it up.

_Sorry, Barbie. You and your tight ass don't do it for me._

It was all so smothering. This plane, my work...hell, even my life.

Letting myself relax for the first time all month, I closed my eyes, and pictured my lover's face, so eager to get back to him I was nearly trembling.

Of course, he wasn't technically _my_ lover.

He was an escort.

He was everyone's lover. Well, anyone that paid for him.

And I was a closeted gay man that paid for him.

Due to the controversial AIDS cocktail we were currently working on, I knew that the media wouldn't take too kindly to the head merger specialist for Cullen Pharmaceuticals being homosexual. I knew that the newspapers would have a field day with the news of my sexual orientation, and I didn't want to add any extra stress onto my father. Having to deal with my problems on top of the merger would have just been the icing on the cake.

So, when the merger with Lisoga Pharmaceuticals began, I had to fly to Seattle one week for the past eight months to negotiate the deal. I had been flying back and forth from Chicago to Seattle, and I had taken advantage of not being under the constant microscope to finally live a little.

Finding an escort service was easy.

Finding an escort who could please me was even easier.

After an introductory phone call to the escort service owner, Tanya, my nights in Seattle were no longer spent alone, and I found myself more and more excited about my monthly trips to the damp city. However, just like everything else in my life, eventually it became almost routine, and once again, I found myself needing something different...something new.

So, two hours after a quick phone call to Tanya, the knock that I had waited impatiently for was finally upon my hotel room door.

Admittedly, I was little nervous. I had been very pleased with Jacob with his ebony hair that flowed over his russet colored shoulders, dark eyes burning into mine as his thick cock filled me.

Yes, Jacob satisfied me very much, and I was nervous that my request for a blonde might turn out to be a disappointment.

Jasper definitely did not disappoint.

Golden wavy hair that fell to his chin half covered the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen, and his pouty lips were curved into a wicked smirk that almost made my knees buckle. Standing about six-foot-four, two inches taller than me, he had the body of a swimmer. His grey t-shirt was stretched tightly around his arms and across his broad chest, loosening a bit as it reached his trim waist, and his long, lean legs were covered with snug fitting black jeans. An authentic cowboy, right down to the black cowboy boots he was wearing.

While I thought he looked great with clothes on, I could barely contain the anticipation of seeing him without them on.

Luckily, Jasper didn't make me suffer for long...

Before I knew it, we were both undressed and tangled together on the king-size bed, the silk sheets caressing my naked form as he hovered above me. He was positively breathtaking, and I had been overwhelmed with the urge to touch and kiss and lick every inch of his smooth tanned skin. We had kissed, slow and sensual, his tongue swirling with mine as he rubbed our cocks together gently with each roll of his slender hips, moving in the same sweet rhythm as our lips.

I remember being so hard for him that I didn't think I would make it past the kissing without coming.

_"That's it, baby...let me make you feel good," he muttered around my nipple before lightly grazing it with his teeth, my hands weaving into his blonde curls as my body arched into him. _

_He kissed his way down my stomach, stopping to circle my naval with his tongue, my skin pebbling with goosebumps from his gentle touches. Settling between my legs, he sat up on his knees, running his hands up and down my bare legs. "Just one second, baby." _

_He reached for the bag on the bedside table, grabbing a few condoms and a bottle of lube before resuming his position on the bed. Bringing his hand down to stroke my cock, he asked, "How do you want me, darlin'?" _

_"I would prefer you inside me, if you don't mind." I teased breathlessly, my cock throbbing with every twist of his wrist._

_Shock crossed his features for a moment before his mouth broke into a wide, sexy grin, and he leaned over me to nip at the corner of my jaw. "Mmm, that can definitely be arranged. Now, since thats out of the way," he agreed, moving to lie flat on his stomach in between my legs, my cock just inches away from his mouth, "I have more time to focus on this beautiful instrument here." Leaning forward, he placed a hard kiss on the tip, his lips glistening with my pre-cum when he pulled away. _

_"Fuck..." I moaned. He hadn't done much to me yet but I was already on the brink, my senses being bombarded with an extreme pleasure I'd never experienced before._

_"Let's see where you're most sensitive," he murmured, mostly to himself, before gripping my cock in his hand and looking up at me through his thick lashes. Giving one long lick from the base to the tip, my cock twitched in his grasp. _

_"Oh, we can do better than that," he smirked cockily. Then he swirled his tongue around the head before nudging the tip against the ridge on the underside of my shaft. A low moan formed in the back of my throat, and my toes started to curl. "Hmmm...I'm getting warmer..." _

_As soon as the words left his mouth, I watched as he pointed his tongue and dipped it into my slit, flicking it back and forth quickly._ _Jasper was literally bathing my cock in his glorious attention._

_"Oh, God..." I gasped. _

_Nothing had ever felt that good before. _

_Ever. _

_Not even Jacob had made me feel this good, and I had assumed he was the best._

_He smiled with satisfaction, and his eyes glinted mischievously. "There we go."_

_When he pulled back from me, I couldn't help but whine in protest. _

_"Just relax, darlin'. I'll take care of you," he promised, hovering over me, bracing one elbow against on the bed while the other played with my nipple and he kissed my neck gently. His hand left my chest, and my body trembled with anticipation as I heard the distinct clicking noise of the bottle of lube being opened. As he placed soft, slick kisses down my throat, I felt a few drops of lube slide down my balls to my ass. My hips bucked in response and earned a small chuckle from Jasper against my throat. _

_Moments after feeling the liquid caress my skin, I felt his fingers rubbing just below my sac, before circling my entrance. He pushed forward, slowly inching his way inside me as my muscles constricted around his fingertip. I was already so worked up that I could feel the tension building with just that small amount of stimulation. _

_As he continued to enter me, he kissed his way down my chest again, licking and sucking on my nipple, teasing it with his teeth before moving to its twin and repeating the actions. Lust fogged my senses so heavily that I barely noticed him slipping in a second finger. _

_His name fell from my lips like a breathless prayer as he worshipped my body. Shivers rolled through my body as the cool air hit the slick, hot trails of saliva left behind by his mouth. While he thrust his fingers in and out of me gently, his tongue was seemingly everywhere. First, tracing the defined lines of my chest and my stomach, then moving down the dusting of bronze hair that composed my happy trail. By the time he made his way to my hipbone, I was panting and writhing under him, the coil of tension in my stomach ready to burst. Fucking me in earnest with his fingers, I felt his warm mouth envelop my cock and I struggled not to come right then down his throat. He took my entire length a few times before releasing it with a loud pop, and grabbing my cock in his fist, he thrust his tongue against my slit again. _

_That was all it took. _

_My cock twitched forcefully, signaling Jasper of my orgasm and he took me in his mouth, my cock hitting the back of his throat as the first spurt of cum erupted from the tip. Fisting the sheets and crying out, my back arched off the bed as the intense ecstasy washed over me and wave after wave of hot fluid shot down his throat. _

_Jasper continued to swallow around me, prolonging my pleasure and making my body tense repeatedly with aftershocks. When my orgasm finally subsided, he let me slip from his mouth and proceeded to kiss his way back up my stomach. _

_"Oh my God..." I mumbled, completely incapable of forming anything coherent. I had never experienced an orgasm that forceful before. My entire body felt loose, and my breathing was erratic, leaving my lungs in short, rough pants. _

_"It's about to get a lot better, darlin'," he promised. _

He spent the rest of the night bringing me to climax over and over again, showing me levels of pleasure I never knew existed. I don't remember when it was that I passed out from exhaustion, but I do remember waking up alone the next morning. A simple note on the bedside table waited for me.

**Last night was beautiful, darlin'. I hope to see you again soon.**

**Jasper**

While the simple gesture made me happy beyond reason, I still felt a small pang of hurt that he wasn't there when I woke up, so from that point forward I asked Jasper to stay with me. He happily complied, holding me until I woke up the next morning, usually giving me one more amazing orgasm before leaving.

God, I was getting hard just thinking about it. I found myself more and more eager to leave Chicago so I could be with him, and not just because the sex was amazing.

_He_ was amazing.

Everything about him appealed to me, from his lean build, to his sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was sensual and passionate, gentle and caring, brilliant and outspoken.

He was everything I wanted to be.

The flight went by quicker than usual as thoughts of Jasper swam through my mind and before I had time to register my actions, I was in the back of the limousine and heading toward my hotel.

Entering the hotel suit, I unpacked quickly so I could concentrate on Jasper when he arrived. He would be spending the weekend with me, and I didn't want to waste a single second of it, knowing that all too soon my time with him would be over.

I missed him so much when I was gone.

I thought about him constantly, not even able to full pay attention to my work because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of Jasper; thoughts of him fucking me, of his beautiful cock in my mouth, of his fingertips gliding across the sensitive skin covering my ribs as we cuddled after an intense orgasm.

Just thinking about him had my heart rate spiking and a smile forming on my face. The more time we spent together, the more intense my feelings became, and I honestly had no idea how I was going to handle not seeing him anymore.

I didn't care enough to stop.

Once the merger ended, my time in Seattle would be over and I would be right back in the closet. This knowledge only made what limited time I had with him more precious.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed I only had thirty minutes before Jasper would arrive, so I quickly grabbed my toiletries and headed for the shower.

As the water cascaded over my body, I wondered if Jasper's feelings for me were as intense as mine were for him. Did he miss me? Did he think about me? Did he dread the day that I would leave for Chicago, knowing I wouldn't be returning?

God, If only I could keep him with me. Take him away from this awful lifestyle and lavish him in the affection and attention he deserves. I felt a growl building in my chest at the thought of Jasper's line of work, the thought of another person touching him, sucking him, fucking him, made my stomach twist and my anger rise. I tried my hardest not to think of his job when we were apart but, whether I liked it or not, it was the big white elephant in the room. All I wanted was for him to be mine and mine alone. No more escort service, no more clients.

Just he and I.

Just as I stepped out of the shower, I heard the familiar rapping at my door, and I had to intentionally stop myself from running to answer it. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I walked to the door, anxious to see him and as soon as his eyes landed on me, I saw my favorite dimpled smile light up his face.

He was sheer perfection.

I smiled back before reaching out to pull him into my embrace, his hands quickly tugging the towel from my waist and going straight to my ass, caressing it as he kissed my lips passionately. He gripped my ass tighter and moved his mouth to my neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh before inhaling deeply and groaning against my skin. "God, I missed that smell."

Even with his hands all over my body, the only thing I felt in that moment was _home._

****~~****

Edward needed some recovery time from receiving the blow job of his life, and as his breathing slowed from heavy to shallow, I rested my chin on his smooth chest, gazing up through my lashes at his intense green eyes. When his tongue darted out to run along his bottom lip, my eyes were drawn to his parted lips, plump from our kisses. For once, I wanted nothing more than to spend the night kissing him, letting our lips meet again and again as our tongues explored and tasted each other.

Normally, I would be rushing to get a client done; I was definitely more of a fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. In order to get through a job, I had to be almost robotic, go through the motions of the fuck, get the client off, and get the fuck out.

Not only was there no need to rush because Edward had paid for my company the entire weekend as he has the previous times he had been here, but I suddenly realized I had absolutely no fucking desire to leave the _bed_, much less the hotel room.

His soft voice broke the stillness, the scent of our desire permeating every inch of the room. "What are you thinking about?"

"All the hedonistic things I can do to you in one night," I replied cockily, putting my game face back on. His fingers were in my hair, delicately separating my unruly sweat-dampened curls, and I let my eyes drift closed at his affectionate gesture.

It felt so fucking good to be _touched_. Just touched by someone else.

Not fucked, not fondled, not even kissed...just touched.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," he murmured, voice still husky from his cries during his orgasm. "Shall we get started?"

Sighing, I opened my eyes, saddened the touching was over, and we were back to the fucking. "Of course," I began as I lifted myself up on my elbows, stretching my neck to press my lips to his, wanting to feel that tongue twisting with mine more than I cared to admit.

As we kissed, I slid my body onto his, flush from chest to hips, my knees resting on either side of his thighs. Gradually, the gentleness of his hands in my hair all but disappeared as he began to fist my locks tightly, tilting his head to deepen our kiss even more.

Without my consent, my pelvis began to grind against his in slow sensuous circles, our cocks rubbing together with each pass. Pearly fluid seeped from our heads slicking our lengths as it mixed and slid down them.

The friction on my cock was delicious, and I fucking wanted more of it. I found myself moaning into his mouth as I let him relish in the musky taste of himself on my tongue. Gasping, I broke our kiss, and worked my lips down the column of his neck, reveling in his concentrated scent and salty taste. The wanton groan he released from deep in his chest caused my hips to buck into him, and I thought I would cum from the sensation of his hand running down my back, nails dragging along it slowly, occasionally leaving marks, before settling on the curve of my ass. His strong hands kept my ass firmly in place as he pushed up into me, pressing our cocks firmly between us. I pulled back from his neck and rested my forehead on his, our hearts beating furiously against each other, our nipples pebbled from the constant skin to skin contact.

I was embarrassed at my racing heart, embarrassed that I allowed a john to have that kind of teenage girl effect on me.

Although, in my heart, I knew he was more than just another fuck for me, however there was no need to let him know my revelation.

"More," he whimpered as his fingers kneaded my flesh, his breath escaping him in short pants. Having been with Edward many times before, I knew he was already getting close again.

It was time to get the show on the road.

Sitting back on my knees, I ran a hand down his chest that glistened with a light coating of sweat. Keeping my eyes on his, I let my fingers tangle in his reddish curls before giving them a small tug. At the sensation, his head pressed back and he arched his back up off the bed. Once you knew his sweet spots, he was so Goddamn responsive.

Fuck it…he was perfection. And for the night, he was mine.

_Mine._

Only he wasn't mine, and I couldn't look into those fucking eyes anymore. I didn't want to see what I couldn't have. What would never be mine.

_Mine. _

"Turn over," I demanded, slapping the taut flesh below his hipbone, moving back to allow him room to maneuver under me. If it was possible, his backside was as beautiful as his front. His entire body was covered in unmarred alabaster skin. His hair, mussed from my hands combing through it, caught the city lights from the window, each one reflecting a different shade of bronze. Broad muscled shoulders thinned to a trim waist, dipping before curving back up to a sculpted ass.

Irresistible.

I placed my hands on his hips and yanked him up off the bed, positioning his entrance at my cock. Bending at my waist, I leaned over his back, and starting at his neck, I ran my tongue down his spine, into the dip of his ass, and back up his curve where I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh.

Reflexively, his hips shied away from me, but his growl told me he enjoyed the love bite. Steadying him with my hands, I bit him again, harder, making sure to at least temporarily mar his perfect skin.

"So fucking perfect…" I mumbled against his skin, wet from my salvia. With one last lick along the top of his ass, I straightened up, gently slapping the marks I had left behind.

My cock nestled between the cheeks of his ass as I reached over him to the nightstand to grab one of the condoms and the bottle of lube. Except for his heavy breathing, Edward remained silent while I ripped the foil wrapper, rolled the condom on, and drizzled lube up and down my shaft. After wrapping my hand around my cock and giving myself two quick pumps, I couldn't wait any longer to be in his ass.

My slick fingers spread his cheeks, and at my touch, Edward automatically pushed back against my hands, telling me he, too, was more than ready. With one hand on my cock and one holding his ass still, I guided myself into him, pushing past his puckered skin with little force before placing both hands on his hips. Inch by inch I let myself slide into his warm embrace of heaven and my head lolled back as I released a long moan of pleasure when I was once again fully seated within him.

Hot, tight, and slick.

"Fuck, Edward, so fucking good." I was already panting before I had even begun to move. Gently withdrawing almost completely, I glanced down, watching my cock slip back into him with ease.

So fucking good.

"Do you know how many clients I've been with, Edward?"

He didn't respond with words, his mind unable to focus as I began to drive into him repeatedly with more force, my hands gripping his hips, making them meet me thrust for thrust. "Do you?" I growled, spanking his backside lightly to get his attention.

"Fuck…ugh…no…"

It was enough of answer for me.

"At least thirty-two," I paused, letting the information set in. "And you know what?" I ran my hands up his back, through the beads of sweat gathering along his shoulder blades to his hair, where I fisted a handful of damp locks, and pulled him back up to me. Grunting, he complied, and rising up on his knees, he reached around with his hands, grabbing my hips, keeping me tight to him, tight in him.

I nipped his shoulder once, before moving to his ear, where I whispered, "All those people, Edward, and I have never…never had anyone as fucking perfect as you." I pumped into him at the new angle, hissing every time my cock hit that euphoric spot inside him, teasingly tapping it before pulling back out. "Fucking. Perfect."

Upon hearing those words, Edward grasped at my ass as it clenched with my every effort, and turning his head to me, his tongue sought mine. I answered his request, and I released his hips, moving one hand up to his face, holding him to me as I let my tongue enter his plush lips while my other hand reached around, and found a nipple, almost slipping out of him when he responded so enthusiastically to my light caress. Pinching and tweezing it between my thumb and index finger, I continued to pound into him in a frenzied rhythm.

The feeling began to build within me, my balls tightening more with each thrust, a slow burn deep in my abdomen spreading up and outward. As much as I wanted the release, wanted that rush of gratification through my entire body, I wanted to get Edward there first.

He was the client after all. It was what I was paid to do.

Releasing his nipple, I glided my hand down his chest to his cock, catching it as it bounced wildly with our movements. Just as my fingers wrapped tight around him, I felt his hand tugging on my wrist.

"Let go," he whimpered.

Keeping my hand on his cock, I murmured in his ear. "You want to do it?"

He couldn't verbalize his answer, but shook his head no, and made no move to touch himself. Then I was confused, but he was paying me, so I did what he said, and let him go, and returned my hand to his hip. Resting my head on his shoulders, I slowed my movements, suddenly wanting to delay my orgasm, suddenly not wanting to be anywhere but inside Edward's ass. Even cumming couldn't compare to the feeling of his muscles flexing around my cock, his supple ass slapping against my hips repeatedly, his body begging to milk mine for every last drop.

It was unavoidable, I could never hold off. Not with Edward. I knew it, and biting my lip, returned to my previous pace, once again slamming into him.

"Ungh…fuck...Edward…feel so fucking good, baby. I can't hold off much longer. I need you to come, please, baby, let me touch you," I begged, fucking pleaded with him, as I was only seconds away.

Without warning, Edward released a carnal cry, his body tensing everywhere, his ass spasming around me, his stomach clenching as his cock pulsed, shooting hot milky cum onto the bedspread before him. Realizing what was going on, I stilled my movements, wrapping my arms around his heaving chest, holding him to me tight as he continued to want to thrust forward, his throbbing cock seeking out friction as it continued to drip his climax.

I had never seen anything like it.

And it was fucking intensely beautiful.

As his ecstasy gradually faded to pleasure, I felt his body begin to go limp, sated from the exertion of our fucking. No longer worried about climaxing before my client, I began driving into him in earnest once again, sliding my cock deep into him, each time getting me just that much closer to the release, to the minute of freedom from my fucked-up life I had grown to seek refuge in.

With one final thrust, I grunted through clenched teeth, "I'm coming, baby." Squeezing my eyes shut, I bit down on Edward's shoulder as my orgasm tore through my body, sending it spiraling into the brief moment of rapture, my cock exploding streams of cum into the condom.

Even as I felt myself begin to soften and knew I should pull out, I remained still, not wanting to lose that connection with him. Was it wrong to want that moment of freedom to last a bit longer?

I felt Edward's hands cover mine, prying my fingers from their white-knuckled grip on his hips as I began to feel myself slip from his ass.

"Jasper," he called softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed, slipping my hands out from under his, and grabbing my base, and the condom, I let my cock slide from him.

My moment of freedom, as fleeting as it was, was over.

After cleaning up, we lay naked, side by side, facing each other, my leg thrown over his hip as I touched and caressed every part of his perfect body, relishing in the feeling of his still sweaty skin against mine. As much as it pained me, I knew our time was running out. I had developed an irrational hatred of clocks, each minute he was away from me dragged, and each minute he was within my reach raced by quicker than the one before it.

I could practically hear the tick-tock of the clock over the beats of my heavy heart.

I didn't want to know.

I had to know.

"What time does your flight leave?" I sighed, unable to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Nine thirty in the morning," he responded, his entire body tensing with his answer.

"Yes, but now the merger is done. You won't be coming back," I kept my voice calm as the pressure around my heart began to crush it with each word he spoke.

"I'll come back again as soon as I can," he whispered, running his fingers down my cheek to trace my lips before he pressed his mouth to mine in a light kiss. My emotions betrayed my body, and when I didn't respond to his touch with my usual enthusiasm, he pulled away. Unable to look him in the eye, I focused on his chest as I ran my thumbs back and forth across his nipples. "Jasper?"

For once in my life it was time to be honest. I knew how I felt about him, it wasn't going away no matter how many times he visited, my heart would never get used to the image of him at the airport as he turned and walked away from me, leaving me with only a tingling sensation on my lips from his kiss, and softly-spoken promises to return soon.

This time he wasn't returning.

"I hate it when you leave me," I mumbled.

"I'm not leaving _you_, Jasper. You know that." His voice shook slightly as he tried to reiterate his declaration to me with his body by repeatedly placing wet kisses down my neck. Regardless of what my heart wanted, I leaned back, allowing him better access to my sensitive skin. After running his hand down my chest, he let it rest on my stomach, where he began to draw nonsensical patterns on my skin.

It was these moments, these brief, tender moments that kept me alive when we were apart, that kept a small portion of my darkness lit, giving me some small flicker hope.

"Do you think of me when you're not here?" I finally looked up into his eyes, willing mine not spill the tears the threatened to no matter his answer.

"Every minute of every day," he replied with a velvety voice, his words a Band-Aid on my torn soul. When I went to look away, he put fingers under my chin, forcing me to hold his gaze. "Love, I want you by my side all the time. If it were up to only me, you would be with me. Where I could touch you, kiss you, _see_ you."

While he intended his words to soothe my fear, they only made me realize how much of his life he hid from others. I was nothing more than another one of his secrets.

"You mean when you're not around other people," I began harshly.

"Jasper, you have no idea how fucking wrong you are." Anger was buried under his gentle tone.

"You can't exactly bring your ex-hooker boyfriend to your company functions now can you?" When his body stiffened in my hold, I knew he hadn't expected such a response. I had allowed my emotions to get the best of me, my inability to control them frustrated me, but I was unable to stop the jaded words that flowed from me.

If I hurt, I wanted him to hurt.

"This isn't Pretty Woman, Edward. You are not my knight in shining armor here to save me from a lifetime of prostitution," I spat, almost angrily.

"What if I was?" He defended.

I eyed him warily. "What are you talking about?" My fingers stopped their movement on his chest as I tried to keep the hope from rising too quickly. "Edward, what are you saying?"

Sighing, he grabbed my hands, entwining all our fingers together. "Jasper," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Come home with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Home with you?"

Nodding, he brought my hand up to his lips, brushing kisses along my knuckles. "Edward, I _am_ with you, you are home. Well, at least when you are here," I rationalized.

Adamantly, he shook his head, "No, Jasper. Home, home…Chicago. I'm tired of seeing you like this, this part-time shit. I want to wake up with you every morning, and not because I've paid for the weekend."

Edward wanted me to go with him to _Chicago_.

Edward _wanted _me.

"What do you expect me to do, Edward? Just pick up my life and move with you? And what am I supposed to once I get to Chicago? Be your whore on demand?"

"We'll work it out, Jasper. I promise." His eyes searched mine, willing me to return the same faith in our future that he held.

_Fuck faith. _

This was my life, and as much as I might have loved Edward, our situation wasn't going to change. He was closeted; I wasn't. No matter how much I loved him or how much his body worshiped mine in the privacy of his home, I would never be anything more than a lie he told the public on a daily basis.

If I wanted to be a whore, I'd do it, and still get paid for it.

"Listen, Edward, I appreciate the offer, but just because I'm just a good ole' southern boy, and just because I might have been raised in a small town doesn't mean I'm not an idiot. I know how the real world works and I know people like you don't end up with people like me. " I softened my voice, making my refusal a bit easier to bear. "Nice dream, but not sure it can happen for us. This is the real world, not some fairy tale."

"Some fairy tales come true, love. Sometimes they do live happily ever after." He began kissing me again, each word punctuated with a flick of his tongue against my lips.

"And sometimes they get killed by the dragon," I countered in an attempt to keep my resolve while his lips cherished me.

With a sigh, he begged."Will you at least think about it, please?"

I owed him that much.

"Yes, I will think about it, but no guarantees, baby,"

"That's fine. All I ask is that you think about it. If you decide to come, and fuck I hope you do, meet me at the airport at nine," he murmured as he flipped me around, pulling my back tightly to his chest, wrapping his arms round me, tangling his fingers with mine. "_Please_ meet me there, love."

The weight of his leg draped over mine comforted me, assuring me that come morning he would still be here, his body roped with mine in our slumber. I was thankful for the spooning position, for with my back to him, Edward couldn't see the tears that silently streamed down my face.

For one more night, he was mine.

"G'night, my sweet Prince Charming," I mumbled before falling prey to the sleep that wanted to claim me.

****~~** **

Resting my head on the steering wheel of my Volvo, I tried to regulate my breathing and control my shaking hands, needing to regain my usual calm demeanor before meeting with the board.

I was going to come out to the company.

I was going to come out to my father.

I was terrified.

It had been three months since my last trip to Seattle.

Since I had last seen Jasper.

He had never showed up at the airport that day, he didn't call or text, he just...let me leave. Walking on to the jet without him was probably the worst feeling I would ever experience. Speeding down the runway, I never registered the fact that I was leaving Seattle, a big city that I had started calling my second home. All that registered was that I was leaving Jasper.

He was all that mattered.

Needless to say, my first month back home was spent in a drunken stupor, blowing off work and avoiding my family and friends, doing everything I could to get Jasper out of my system. Of course, nothing worked, I still thought about him every second; the way his lips felt moving with mine, how his hands felt tangling in my hair, his voice sighing my name as I stroked his cock.

God, I missed him.

The simple task of breathing felt impossible without him. It was so much more than an emotional pain. My entire body literally ached in his absence and I was exhausted, even though I hadn't left my house for anything more than a booze run in a month. It was like he was my energy source and now that it was gone, I could barely move.

I had nothing without him.

I was nothing without him.

Throughout the course of our relationship, Jasper had changed me in so many ways that my life in Chicago felt more fake and forced than it ever had before. I knew he would be disappointed in me if I continued to live a lie, to hide my true self from the world simply for the sake of bad publicity and just the thought of failing him made my chest tighten and tears well in my eyes.

I _would not _disappoint him.

Even if I couldn't have him, even if I wasn't good enough for him, I could still honor his wishes. I was going to be the man Jasper wanted me to be.

What I _needed_ to be.

However, working up the courage to actually do it was another story.

It took another three weeks before I was able to schedule the board meeting, saying that I had an important announcement to make and that I needed all the board members there, including my father.

And now another two weeks later that I was at said board meeting, I couldn't make my feet walk towards the door. It wasn't that I was afraid of losing my job, or of my co-workers looking at me differently...I was afraid of burdening my father. Afraid of seeing a concerned look on his face everytime he saw me. Afraid of _him_ seeing me differently.

After finally prying myself from the car and walking to the door, my hand hesitated on the doorknob and I considering turning around; walking out and cancelling the meeting. I considered staying in the closet and never having to deal with the ramifications of my choices.

Pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths, willing myself to calm down as an image of Jasper floated into my head.

_We were back in the hotel, his naked form hovering over me as I lay on my back. Blonde waves cradling his angelic face and my favorite dimpled smile forming on his lips. He laughed heartily, deep and honey velvet, seeping into my soul and warming my heart before leaning in to kiss me._

I no longer felt any hesitation.

I could do this.

I would do this, and with a whispered "For you, my Jasper," I turned the doorknob and walked in, suddenly fully prepared to make the speech that would change my life completely.

****~~****

"He's a great guy, Edward. I think you'll really like him." My sister said confidently.

"I don't know, Alice. I think it's too soon."

I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the three months since my coming out. Surprisingly, my family had taken it in stride. My father said that it was no one's business, even using a few choice words as to what the media could do with themselves. As long as I was happy, they were happy. The company was also accepting, realizing my father's approval was the only one that really mattered.

Now, sitting in my backyard, surrounded by my family for a weekend bar-b-que, I listened to my sister rattle off about some guy she wanted me to meet. Life was pretty perfect.

Almost.

I still thought of Jasper every day, even though the excruciating pain in my chest had eased to a dull ache, he was still there, and I was still completely lost without him. Sure, I hid it fine on most days, putting up a mask of calm and happiness, portraying the man everyone thought I was. But there were days that all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and imagine his strong arms around me, cradling my body to his and his sweet breath fanning across my face.

Days where I just wanted to give up.

Multiple times I considered flying back to Seattle, to tell him that I finally came out.

To tell him how much I loved him.

However, I knew that would be a mistake. I couldn't handle his rejection, not after how far I'd come.

"I still think you should at least meet him." Alice grumbled, bringing me out of my thoughts.

My father spoke before I had a chance to, "Alice, leave him alone. Don't push him. Edward's a big boy, I think he can handle his own love life." He finished with a soft smile and a wink directed at me.

Alice huffed, "Fine."

"Pixie," I used the nickname she could never resist, "when I'm ready, you'll be the first person I come to for matchmaking."

She seemed appeased, giving me a big grin. Part of me felt that they should know the reason why I wasn't interested in anyone, but another part of me, the bigger part wanted to keep it to myself, keep Jasper locked away in my heart so no one could judge him or think ill of how we parted.

"Mr. Cullen?" Maria, my housekeeper, buzzed through the intercom system we had linked to the outside kitchen.

"Why aren't you out enjoying the sun, Maria? You know how rare it is that we are all here at the same time." I teased into the intercom.

"Because I also know how rare it is that you fold your own laundry," she countered.

"Okay, you got me, but the laundry can wait. Come and join us."

"Actually, Mr. Cullen, you have a visitor."

"Alright, just let them through," I said, knowing it was probably just Marcus coming over to talk business. He was the only person I knew who actually wanted to work on his off days.

I pulled a few beers our from the fridge and walked back to the table. "I think Marcus is here, Dad."

"I swear that boy never slows down," he remarked.

"I blame you. You are the one that put him charge of marketing." I pointed out.

I heard the back door close. "And here is Mr. Workaholic." I spun around to greet him, only it wasn't Marcus standing at the back door.

It was Jasper.

_My_ Jasper.

As my knees buckled and all the air left my body in a rush, I grabbed the lawn chair to support myself. Barely registering the voices of my family voicing their curiosity, my head spun and the dull ache in my chest returned to a full-force pain in less than a second.

How could he look the exact same and so different all at the same time? A light stubble covered his jaw, creating a shadow on his beautiful features, and his blonde waves were longer. I convinced myself his sleepless look was just from the trip, and not any other activities he might have been engaged in. His white t-shirt fit looser than I remembered, making it apparent that he had lost weight. Slight movement of his hand brought me out of my haze and I realized that I had just been standing there staring at him.

Finally convincing my feet to walk forward, I used the distance to try to calm my breathing since I was dangerously close to hyperventilating.

"You sure are a hard man to find for being so popular around here," he laughed as soon as I reached him. Even through my shock, his deep, rumbling laugh sent a jolt through my dead heart, threatening to bring it back to life.

"Jasper...I...what are you doing here?" I stuttered, my voice shaking as much as my legs.

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, he ducked his head and shoved his hands in the pockets of his low slung blue jeans. "I just wanted...to see you, to talk."

"You came all this way just to talk?" I asked, and until his face fell, I didn't realize that I sounded a bit cold. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I'm just shocked that's all." Reaching out, I skimmed my fingertips across his forearm, pleased to find that the electricity still sparked when I touched him. "I'm beyond pleased to see you."

I heard him release a large gust of air before groaning, "God, I was so afraid you'd want me to leave."

When he finally lifted his head, I could clearly see the worry etched in his features. "I've missed you so much, Edward. I have so many things I want to tell you. How sorry I am, and how stupid I was for not meeting you that day. I know you're busy right now, but is there some place we could talk later?"

I wanted to tell him he didn't have to apologize for anything, tell him that we could go anywhere he wanted as long as we were together.

Instead, I settled on kissing him.

Gripping his forearms, I pulled him towards me, crushing my lips to his and capturing his surprised gasp in my mouth. Parting my tingling lips, I moaned when his tongue slipped inside my mouth, caressing my own in swirling movements as his hands went to my hips, pulling my body tightly to his. His erection was as prominent as my own and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting into him a bit, barely remembering that we had an audience.

In that moment, the world stood still.

It didn't matter that my parents were ten feet away.

It didn't matter that I hadn't seen him in half a year.

With each breath we shared, my heart healed a bit more, each crack filled with moans, velvet tongues tasting, lips brushing back and forth. I twisted my long fingers into his amber hair, securing him to me physically, while my soul reached out to grasp his, leading it back into my heart where it would forever remain.

Moving from my lips, he kissed his way down my jaw, muttering about 'my wonderful smell' as soon as he reached my neck. Fingers digging into each others' hips, trying desperately to get as close to one another as possible, he skimmed his mouth to my ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth, a whimper escaping me from the pleasure and relief I felt at having Jasper back in my arms again.

I pulled back, needing to look into the blue eyes I had missed so entirely. Cupping his face in my hands and resting my forehead against his, I finally opened my eyes, my lips tingling from our kiss, even through the slight contact, the electricity flowed freely between us, warming us both. He was as beautiful as I remembered, as incredible as the memory of him I had carried around daily.

Only know he wasn't a memory anymore.

He was flesh and blood.

He was here.

"Well, darlin', if you weren't out before, you sure as fuck are now," he whispered breathlessly, grinning wide and beautiful.

And for the first time in six months, the smile that came across my face was genuine.


	2. Full Length story announcement

Dannie and I are pleased to announce that we have completed and published the first chapter of the full length version of Merger and Acquisitions.

First, thank YOU to everyone that read, reviewed and voted for M&A in the Slash/Back Slash contest. Needless to say, we are shocked and amazed and honored that our little story came in second place among such prestigious company. Congratulations to everyone in the contest.

As of right now, all Jpov chapters will be written by Touchstone67, and Epov will be expertly handled by Dannie (Domward's Mistress). All chapters will be posted on both of our profiles.

Here is the link to the new first chapter- http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/5654185/1/

(remove spaces). So go read (and hopefully enjoy) some Escortsper


End file.
